King/Queen-Regent
King/Queen-Regent, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the lord/lady of House Fierro and Renza's twin sibling, and one of your love interests. His/Her suggested name is "Hunter" but the player can choose a name for him/her. He/She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The Regent's appearance is determined by the player. He/She can be a Caucasian blonde with blue eyes (faces 1 and 3) or an Asian brunette with brown eyes (faces 2 and 4). The male wears a cream undershirt, a red shirt with gold detailing and a black cape, and black pants. The female wears a red, long-sleeved dress with gold detailing and a black belt. Personality The Regent is flirtatious and has a reputation for being promiscuous. Despite that, the Regent also feels a sense of duty, being chosen by Queen Kendra to succeed her, and wants to lead Cordonia into a better future. Background There was a time when the Regent found pleasure to be the more worthy pursuit, and his/her interests involved less prudence. When Queen Kendra approached him/her to become the High Chancellor and succeed her as she had no blood heirs, the Regent was hesitant at first. It seemed like a lot of responsibility, and he/she did not want to hurt the kingdom by taking an important position that he/she wasn't ready for. It took a lot of convincing on Queen Kendra's part and the Regent knew it would be good for him/her. The Regent used the opportunity to better himself/herself, and spent much of his/her life preparing to become king/queen. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 14: Secrets * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Queen Kendra Queen Kendra was like a mother to The Regent. If you spend time with The Regent during your House's Noble Debut, he/she tells you that Queen Kendra would expect him/her to look to the future, not the past, and focus on Cordonia and what she needs. Duty is important, especially when it's most difficult to carry out. However, because she did not make her choice official in her will, The Regent must gain support from a majority of the Noble Houses to become king/Queen. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she did, in fact, choose The Regent to be her successor. Damon Fierro Damon is the Regent's father, and Head of House Fierro. Because Damon believes you and your House should not be Noble and should stay as commoners, Damon does not like the Regent's interest in you. When he overhears the Regent confess his/her feelings for you, he tells the Regent that the only way that he/she can get back in his good graces is to denounce you as common-blood. Renza Fierro Renza is the Regent's twin sister. Although she appears to love her twin, she is jealous of the attention, position, and power that the Regent has been bestowed by others. She manipulates the Regent's feelings for you, Damon's feelings against you, and others to get what she wants. Crown Shield Crown Shield is the Regent's protector after Queen Kendra's death. Because they see how the other responds to you, there is a rivalry between them for your affections. In Chapter 5, the Regent enters Crown Shield into the Tournament of Flowers, under an alias of your choosing. They defeat their own opponents on the field until they are each other's opponents and face each other in the final joust. Whoever you choose to give your support or favor to wins the tournament. In Chapter 6, if you were romancing the Regent more than Crown Shield, the Regent unwittingly enters Renza's room while you are undressed. When you mention it later, Crown Shield is a little angry at the Regent. Their positions are reversed if you were romancing Crown Shield more than the Regent. In Chapter 15, the Regent lets Crown Shield take the blame for the Queen's assassination in an effort to discredit Cyrus Vescovi and prove the latter guilty, and pardons the former in the following chapter. In the final chapters The Regent will call Crown Shield his/her friend and even embrace him/her. Your Character During the Royal Masquerade, the Regent appears to be taken with you immediately. In Chapter 2, he/she supports your House's petition to join the nobility, against Damon's wishes. The Regent finds you earnest, clever, and more worthy to stand amongst the nobility than most who already do. If you decide to take a walk with The Regent in the premium scene, he/she tells you that you are a source for new ideas and fresh vision within the court and the country. In Chapter 3, the Regent offers to make you "High Chancellor" and to help you in your pursuits in exchange for making him/her the next King/Queen. In Chapter 4, the Regent saves you from starvation by bringing you a plate of food when Emery Beaumont and Cyrus Vescovi disappear from your table. He/she also suggests a premium romantic diversion from the Lunar Banquet. In Chapter 5, you have the premium option to learn to joust with the Regent and Crown Shield, and it is your support or favor which determines the outcome of their final joust. Afterwards, you can tend to the Regent in the baths in a premium scene where he/she admits to you that he/she feels at ease and comfortable with you, free to speak his/her mind. The Regent thinks it's nice when someone challenges him/her with their all instead of giving him/her deference; it's also equally fun meeting the challenge with all he/she has. In Chapter 6, on your way to the harbor, if you confess to Renza that you have feelings for the Regent, you have the premium opportunity to spend time alone with him/her in a small town. There you can just be yourselves without worrying about your status and station. Later, after you become engaged to Hector/Olive Nevrakis, Renza manipulates a meeting between you and the Regent. In the cabin, the Regent confesses his/her love for you no matter if you return said feelings or have admitted to liking Crown Shield instead. The Regent's feelings for you cause Damon to remove him/her from his "heir" because Damon believes his child is a hapless fool and would rather have his power-hungry daughter, Renza, as "heir" and Queen of Cordonia if House Fierro is voted to rule. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Both= King Queen-Regent Masked.jpg|Masked Regent Armor.jpg|Armor |-|Male= TRM King Regent Face v1 - masked.jpg|King-Regent Face 1 Masked TRM King-Regent F2 Masked.PNG|King-Regent Face 2 Masked TRM Regent male blond.jpg|King-Regent Face 1 Mask-off TRM King-Regent F2.PNG|King-Regent Face 2 Mask-off King Regent F1 Shirtless.png|Face 1 Shirtless King Regent F1 Underwear.jpg|Face 1 Underwear King Regent F2 Shirtless.jpg|Face 2 Shirtless King Regent F2 Underwear.jpg|Face 2 Underwear TRM_K-R_Beltane_Outfit_Face_2.jpg|Beltane Outfit Face 2 King Regent F1 Beltane Full View.png|Face 1 Beltane Full View TRM_Beltane_Outfit.jpg|Beltane Outfit Face 2 (Full View) |-|Female= TRM_Queen_Regent_Face_v3_-_masked.png|Queen Regent Face 3 Masked TRM_Queen_Regent_Face_v3.png|Queen Regent Face 3 Mask-off TRM - Queen-Regent F4 Masked.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 4 Masked TRM Queen-Regent F4.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 4 Mask-off Queen Regent F3 Undergarment.jpeg|Face 3 Undergarment Queen Regent F3 Undergarment Full.jpg|Face 3 Undergarment Full View Queen Regent F4 Undergarment Full.jpg|Face 4 Undergarment Full View TRM_Queen_Regent_Beltane_outfit_face_v3.jpeg|Queen-Regent Face 3 Beltane Festival Queen Regent - Beltane.png|Queen-Regent Face 4 Beltane Festival Queen Regent F3 Beltane Festival Full.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 3 Beltane Festival Full View Queen Regent Beltane Outfit.jpg|Queen-Regent Face 4 Beltane Festival Full View Miscellaneous The Royal Masquerade Official.png|Cover TRM Sneak Peek 6 Hunter Fierro.jpg|Sneak Peek with 2 versions TRM Fierro Sun Pendant.jpg|Sun Pendant Trivia * A male version is shown on the cover of The Royal Masquerade. * The Regent is the eleventh love interest you can customize. However, he/she is the fifth love interest that the player can pick the gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match, Rory Silva from HSS: Class Act, Avery Wilshere and Raleigh Carrera from Platinum. * He/she will share the same name as Hunter from LoveHacks if the player decides to keep his/her default name. * The King-Regent's Beltane Festival outfit resembles the same outfit worn by Dominic Hunter. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Customizable Love Interests